Le paradoxe de Schröndinger
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Un chat dans une boîte, un dispositif qui le tue s'il détecte la désintégration d'un atome radioactif : une chance sur deux pour qu'il y reste. Tant qu'on n'ouvre pas la boîte, on ne connait pas l'état du chat donc on ne le tue pas. On l'ouvre ?


**Titre :** Le paradoxe de Schröndinger  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Genres :** ? rien d'illégal ou d'inapproprié  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais qu'emprunter sans bénéfice dessus.  
**Note 1 :** Je doute que Schröndinger ait fait une apparition dans l'univers Naruto, z'ont pas l'air de beaucoup se préoccuper de physique quantique mais … Bah, le titre me plaît XD Si vous voulez comprendre, débrouillez-vous :p Sinon, attendez la fin de la fanfic, je vous ferai un topo sur Erwin et ses électrons.  
**Note 2 :** Pour des raisons scénaristiques, l'histoire se passe après le possible retour de Sasuke-boulet. J'ai pas envie de compliquer ma vie, juste celle de Kakashi (encore une fois) ♥  
**Note 3 : _SPOILER IMPORTANT_** pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scantrads ! Si vous avez dépassé le tome 35 (chapitre 317 exactement), c'est bon, sinon … tant pis pour vous :/ 

**-¤ Le paradoxe de Schröndinger ¤-**  
Chapitre 01 : _Protocole expérimental_

Il pleuvait en cette soirée du vingt février, comme la veille et l'avant-veille. Il ne faisait pas assez froid pour qu'il neige mais pas assez chaud non plus pour que l'ondée paraisse agréable. Au contraire : Kakashi pataugeait les pieds dans la boue à travers les rues de Konoha, ne pouvant même pas sortir son livre préféré pour se changer les idées. Il en avait pourtant très envie. La journée avait été une nouvelle fois à la hauteur de ses faibles espérances, une longue suite d'arguments et de méchancetés gratuites, un réquisitoire sur sa pitoyable vie, ses échecs répétés et son manque de relations sociales. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il entendait quotidiennement ce refrain. Il n'avait pas écouté, au début, sachant que ce n'était qu'un moyen pour son gosse de le tenir à distance, de rester encore un peu loin d'eux, échapper à la réalité. Et puis Kakashi s'était un peu ouvert à la conversation, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas tout seul, laissant peu à peu le venin des paroles faire son œuvre. Sasuke savait y faire lorsqu'il s'agissait de pourrir les journées de quelqu'un, Kakashi plaignait volontiers Orochimaru et Kabuto d'avoir dû supporter cet adolescent pendant deux années et demi.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas craquer avant son protégé s'il voulait le récupérer. Kakashi refoulait donc sa rage au plus profond de lui ainsi que la terrible envie de gifler, frapper, blesser, tuer Sasuke. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il était juste perdu. En tant qu'adulte, Kakashi devait écouter cet enfant mais c'était dur, très dur, lorsque Sasuke se refermait sur lui-même, se protégeant de son épaisse carapace de paroles blessantes construite sur des sources sûres. Orochimaru ne s'était pas contenté de le faire progresser, il lui avait aussi donné un savoir immense sur Konoha et ses ninja. Sasuke connaissait trop de secrets dangereux pour le village, c'était la raison de son enfermement prolongé. Naruto et Sakura n'avaient pas le droit de visite, surtout pas Naruto. Ces deux-là trépignaient et hurlaient pour voir leur camarade, leur Sasuke, mais Kakashi ne pouvait pas céder à leurs caprices. Il devait se montrer implacable, mettre de la distance entre eux et lui. Il n'aimait pas copier son père.

La porte d'un estaminet s'ouvrit soudainement et Kakashi réagit sans même y penser, sortant un kunai qu'il présenta sous la gorge de l'assaillant qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Un coup d'œil lui appris que c'était cet Umino Iruka qui sortait du bar, une fille au bras, brune et tout à fait ordinaire pour une chûnin en uniforme. Il semblait surpris mais n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, son parapluie était baissé.

"'soir, chantonna Kakashi en rangeant son arme. Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le ton sonnait atrocement faux et le sourire ne transmettait aucune chaleur. Le chûnin regarda attentivement son supérieur avant de se décontracter un peu.

"Il pleut et vous êtes trempé.  
- J'économise la douche, répondit naturellement Kakashi.  
- Naruto vous cherchait ce matin, avertit Iruka en ouvrant son parapluie. Je vous prie de vous occuper un peu plus de lui, il vient se plaindre auprès de moi.  
- Il me semblait que la dernière fois que nous avons parlé de Naruto, tu n'approuvais pas mes décisions en tant qu'instructeur, lâcha Kakashi d'un ton moqueur. Maintenant qu'il te gêne, tu me le refourgues ? Les termes du divorce étaient pourtant clairs : tu es la maman, tu as la garde du môme.  
- Je doute que ce soit moi qui écarte les jambes dans l'histoire."

Kakashi aurait volontiers enfoncé son poing dans la face du chûnin mais la Raison l'emporta sur ses envies lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme s'excuser à la place de son compagnon. Le couple s'en alla sous la pluie, disparaissant au coin d'une rue dans le silence relatif au déluge. Kakashi soupira pour essayer de se calmer un tant soit peu. Il avait dépassé les bornes et Iruka le lui avait rappelé, rien de plus banal. C'était de bonne guerre. N'empêche qu'il ne le raterait pas la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient.

Reprenant son chemin, Kakashi décida d'ignorer ce court instant de sa vie pour que le reste ne soit que magnifié mais le procédé ne marchait guère. En effet, il occultait régulièrement des épisodes et il se retrouvait avec bien peu de matière au final. Il y avait bien des chapitres de sa vie où il manquait quantité de paragraphes. Kakashi ne gardait que ce qui était utile pour plus tard et il avait pour principe d'apprendre de ses erreurs, ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place pour les bons souvenirs. Même sa première fois avec la fille de son escouade était classée du côté «échec dont il faut tirer des enseignements», ça n'avait rien de glorieux. Un miaulement tira Kakashi de ses pensées, bien plus agréablement que l'arrivée surprise d'Iruka dans son champ de vision. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, le jônin repéra rapidement un matou noir au regard fourbe assis à l'abri dans un carton dans une ruelle.

"Tiens, je te connais toi, marmonna Kakashi en se rapprochant."

Le chat cracha dès que l'homme se fut accroupi à sa hauteur, hérissant le poil et sortant ses griffes. Kakashi n'eut aucun mal à mettre un nom sur la bête : Eruwin, la sale bestiole que Tenzô aimait comme son premier et unique amour. Les rares fois où Kakashi était passé chez son kohai, il s'était fait agresser par cette boule dont le vieux ventre touchait terre dans de magnifiques bourrelets causés tant par la vieillesse que par la suralimentation.

"Tu t'es encore barré, hein ?"

Le félin ne changea pas d'attitude et Kakashi imagina facilement Tenzô arpenter les alentours de son immeuble à la recherche de son trésor malgré la pluie. Son kohai habitait plutôt loin de là aussi le jônin décida de faire une bonne action ce soir et de ramener le monstre à son propriétaire. Peut-être que Tenzô lui préparerait un petit dîner et qu'ils passeraient la soirée à parler des derniers progrès de Naruto et Sakura. Le Hokage n'avait toujours pas réintégré l'ANBU à sa section et Tenzô se retrouvait ainsi à la tête de l'équipe Kakashi depuis un bon moment – depuis que Kakashi s'occupait de Sasuke, exactement. Le gamin de la Racine était avec eux aussi, souriant et taquinant ses camarades lorsque le capitaine avait le dos tourné. Son nom d'emprunt était Sai s'il se souvenait bien.

"Bon, le chat, on rentre, ordonna Kakashi en l'attrapant par la peau du cou."

Le matou indigné gigota dans tous les sens au bout du bras de Kakashi qui se retrouva rapidement déchiqueté, pull et mitaine compris. Le jônin se rendit chez son camarade ainsi, chat écarté, sous la pluie. Kakashi trouva Tenzô dans un petit parc pas très loin de son immeuble, lui aussi trempé pour cause de parapluie manquant. Vêtu de son habituel pantalon noir et d'un T-shirt vert pomme sur lequel était écrit «a stupid ninja is a dead ninja», il semblait n'avoir quitté ses obligations qu'à moitié ; il s'était certainement mis à la recherche de son chat en rentrant. Kakashi était même prêt à parier qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche ni de dîner – ce qui arrangeait grandement ses plans pour se faire inviter.

"Ça te dit un yakiniku ?  
- N'y pense même pas ! répondit Tenzô en récupérant vivement son chat.  
- Pas forcément avec ta sale bête. Il doit avoir un goût atroce."

Tenzô installa confortablement Eruwin dans ses bras tout en gardant un œil sur son senpai – Kakashi était tout à fait capable de préparer un barbecue avec son pauvre chat comme source de protéines. Les deux jônin restèrent un instant à se fixer en silence avant que Tenzô ne comprenne le sous-entendu.

"Tenpura de légumes et de fruits de mer avec riz, ça t'ira ? soupira-t-il.  
- C'est parfait !"

L'appartement était tout ce qu'il y avait de classique et de simple : une entrée minuscule, une cuisine dans le prolongement du couloir donnant sur la pièce principale ; à gauche du couloir, la salle de bain, une petite mezzanine au dessus servant de chambre. Il n'y avait que deux fenêtres dans l'appartement : une double coulissante donnant sur un petit balcon face Est, une petite au verre dépoli à côté de la porte d'entrée pour aérer la minuscule cuisine, côté Ouest. Tenzô, comme n'importe quel ninja, n'avait que peu de possessions et elles se résumaient essentiellement à son matériel d'assassin. Du linge était suspendu à une corde tendue entre la petite échelle menant à la mezzanine et la tringle des rideaux. Quelques livres trônaient au milieu d'étagères vides, à côté d'une télévision qui prenait gentiment la poussière entre deux utilisations. Une table basse occupait le centre de la pièce, recouverte par des documents divers et variés ainsi que des cartes de la région, des notes personnelles et du courrier. Kakashi se doutait que les magazines porno étaient bien cachés.

Tenzô ne perdit pas une minute et prépara avec efficacité les beignets alors que Kakashi faisait semblant de ne pas regarder partout tout en se séchant. Le dîner fut servi dans la demi heure suivante, à même les feuilles sur la table basse. Le gros chat s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de Tenzô qui lui gratouilla le dos sans même y réfléchir. Kakashi retira ses mitaines, son bandeau frontal ainsi que son masque avant de prendre ses baguettes en main.

"Toujours pas de viande, hein ?  
- On peut facilement la remplacer par autre chose, répondit Tenzô en piochant dans une petite coupelle où se trouvaient des branches de persil «pin sous la neige». J'ai essayé de le faire comprendre à tes gosses ces derniers temps mais ils m'ont envoyé chier. Naruto ne veut que des ramen, Sakura est une carnivore dans l'âme et Sai … C'est Sai …  
- J'en déduis que les missions ne sont pas une partie de plaisir.  
- Si Sai ne fait pas de remarque, si Naruto se tait et si Sakura ne les tape pas, c'est supportable. Je me demande franchement pourquoi tu as postulé pour être instructeur.  
- La paye, assura Kakashi sans même y réfléchir."

Tenzô ne fut pas convaincu par cet argument – Kakashi n'était pas vénal, lui – aussi se permit-il de creuser un peu.

"Pour ton professeur et une dette envers les Uchiha ?"

Kakashi ne répondit pas, préférant apprécier les tenpura d'aubergine. Tenzô soupira.

"C'est compréhensible. Pour ce qui est de Sakura, par contre, je ne vois pas trop.  
- Sa mère est une amie de famille, avoua Kakashi. Je passais beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque et les trois sœurs Haruno gardaient les lieux, ça crée des liens.  
- Je ne savais pas … Je n'y mets pas souvent les pieds.  
- Les Haruno sont plutôt discrets. Si Sakura n'avait pas autant de tripes, la famille serait restée ignorée par les autres clans plus vindicatifs sur le terrain.  
- En fait, tu payes tes dettes."

Le jônin soupira tout en regardant son camarade en coin. Tenzô n'était pas du genre à lâcher facilement prise lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête. Kakashi préféra se taire à nouveau, écoutant les murmures de la pluie et les ronronnements du matou.

"Naruto et Sakura aimeraient avoir des nouvelles d'Uchiha Sasuke.  
- Ils n'en auront pas avant que le Hokage ne le décide, avertit Kakashi.  
- Hokage-sama leur a interdit de s'approcher d'elle à moins de dix mètres, en fait …  
- C'est du harcèlement.  
- Oui et j'ai eu ma dose aussi. Il a fallu que je leur rappelle qui était le chef. C'était assez marrant, tout bien réfléchi."

Kakashi sourit faiblement et Tenzô lâcha l'affaire. Il n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire ou bien faire la conversation seul. Il posa son chat sur le parquet pour déplier ses jambes sous la table basse, se décontractant un peu.

"Tu es fatigué, senpai, et ça se voit. Tu devrais arrêter.  
- Je ne peux pas abandonner Sasuke maintenant, murmura Kakashi.  
- Regarde ton état ! Laisse quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger.  
- Je suis son instructeur et Sasuke …  
- Tu ne l'es plus, coupa sèchement Tenzô. Ce môme a gagné depuis longtemps !  
- Sasuke n'a …, tenta-t-il faiblement.  
- Plus tu continueras, plus tu le conforteras dans …  
- Je sais tout ça !! hurla Kakashi. Je sais parfaitement que je suis inutile mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre !! Je suis complètement impuissant, souffla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux."

Le chat cracha en allant se réfugier sur la mezzanine. Tenzô, surpris par pareil coup de sang, ne sut d'abord pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kakashi dans pareil abîme. Les quelques années qu'ils avaient partagées dans l'ANBU s'étaient majoritairement bien passées, aucune situation ne ressemblait à celle-la.

"On a tous le droit à l'erreur, assura Tenzô d'un ton calme, mais ne pas savoir lorsqu'il faut s'arrêter ne fait pas partie du domaine de l'acceptable. Kakashi-senpai, c'est le moment de lâcher prise.   
- C'est ridicule, hoqueta Kakashi. Qu'un type comme toi me dise ça, c'est ridicule.   
- Ne dévie pas la conversation. Je te connais bien, je sais comment tu fonctionnes alors tu peux compter sur moi.  
- Oh, ça va … Gai m'a déjà fait le coup et ça ne fonctionnera pas deux fois. Merci pour le repas."

Tenzô regarda Kakashi se lever et récupérer ses affaires sans mot dire. Il n'allait pas harceler son senpai jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte, ce comportement ne lui seyait guère. Il préférait surveiller les choses de loin, quitte à agir au dernier moment. La porte de l'appartement se referma sans bruit, plongeant la pièce dans un silence agrémenté du tapotis irrégulier de la pluie. Le tic-tac du réveil finit par percer la quiétude, puis une goûte d'eau tomba dans l'évier. En écoutant bien, on pouvait entendre le faible chuchotement des appareils en veille. De la mezzanine descendaient les ronronnements du chat. Tenzô posa ses baguettes, se leva calmement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit pour voir Kakashi la tête basse, n'osant ni partir ni revenir. L'ANBU lui prit la main pour le tirer à l'intérieur, sans un mot. Les paroles ne seraient pas nécessaires jusqu'au matin.

_A suivre … _


End file.
